Predictable love
by Clave99Niebla
Summary: I was never meant to write summaries... Well, here it is anyway. "MikanxNatsume" - multi-chapter story. /RukaxHotaru, KokoxSumire. Super model x standard high schooler... Love at first sight? Please, enjoy :)
1. Predictable love?

**Mikan Sakura, the extremely pretty and neat super model on 18 years… Natsume Hyuuga, an average high school student on 18 years who despise life and wonders why he stays alive… Ruka Nogi, a top student on 19 years, girlfriend Hotaru Imai.**

 **Please, enjoy! (It might be a one shot… or, might as well be longer than that ^_^)**

1000020x2=2000040 eyes… that's exactly just how many people in the audience who will spectate the fashion show on Tokyo fashion week. It was a huge event in Japan and many fashion critics traveled long paths from in order to arrive there on appointed time. Mikan Sakura, one of the models this week, stood and shivered behind the cloth as she behold how the public grew bigger and bigger… Her hair was wrapped in a hot towel and on her body she wore a tank top and short, easy-tied shorts. Her feet was graced in emerald sandals.

"Sakura-san!" Called a middle age woman, her agent. She had curly, gray-brown hair which reached a bit below her shoulders, parted, lick straight bangs in the middle of her forehead and brown eyes.

"Y-yes, Yura-san?" With a jerk she pulled back the cloth and winced against the wall next aside.

"What is it?" She gasped a little jolty. The tall woman in high heels approached her. Honestly, she was almost two-thirds a head taller than her, and… that's when she isn't wearing these heels.

"It's your turn now. Hurry, into the closet."

"Oh…" Her brain processed the information.

"Oh, sure!" In a leap she straightened her back and heeded off with quick step to the changing room.

 **Thirty minutes later:**

"And… we're ready!" Panted another average, early drawing into the "adulthood", tailor named Ogasawara-san, Nonoko. Her long, waist reaching, blue-black, straight hairstyle was drawn back in a bun and her blue eyes viewed her chef d'oeuvre with delight as she tightened the last rosette on the dress. It was a garment with silky fabric, colored rosy pink, slit on the right leg, snow-white contour amplifier, neckline at the back and open arms, which instead was tucked in filmy, glittery, dark pink sleeves. Her brown hair put in a tight knot, mascara round the amber eyes, powder on the cheeks, natural lip gloss on the lips and filled eyebrows.

"Wow, that was a little rough but we surely made it!" Cited Anna, a pink, curly haired colleague to Nonoko, with blue eyes, while she filled out the last spot on Mikan's sugar sweet lips.

"Are you ready, Sakura-san?"

"I surely am. Even though… I'm still a little nervous. I can't believe that… over one million people is going to watch this event." The brunette blushed smoothly and looked the other way to conceal her countenance from where she sat in the chair.

"I understand that it's exciting, if I were in your place I would probably faint… Just remember to not overdo it, Mikan."

"Anna-chan…" The younger teen blushed even more as the pink touched her hands and took them in hers.

"Thank you, I think I will need a good luck, break a leg speech… or, maybe either a breather would do?"

"Just take a deep breath and stay put. Be focused and calm, then I'm sure that everything will work out just the way you expected." Nonoko assented and patted her shoulder.

"We believe in you, Mikan-chan…"

"You guys…" Filled with tears her eyelids collapsed, until…

"H-hey, wait a minute! Did you just call me the "chan" formality?" Them both giggled and flinched back.

"This will… cost you!" Well as enchanted she rushed up from the seat so hastily that she tripped and fell headlong against the floor.

"A-ah!"

"Mikan-chan!" Quickly and luckily enough the both women managed to take notice on this in time as they slithered forward and caught her on time in their arms.

"Are you alright?"

"Y-yey…!" This time, Mikan was literally "bright red" in the face of embarrassment.

"I'm sorry… guess I'm just a little over speeded, that's all." She smiled apologizing and skipped up to her feet.

"I can't thank you enough for all your hard work, therefore I'm gonna do my outmost on the catwalk. Just count on it!"

Them both exchanged glances with each other as their "apprentice" vanished behind the cover after a while. Smirking they shook their heads and snorted. _Our little girl is growing up._

 **The next day:**

Yey, Monday, truly the most valuable day during the week… not! Yesterday it was Sunday. In other words, the day before Monday when you stick around the whole day long and await what tomorrow brings… What if Sunday would be a little more reasonable and lead to Friday? But… it was just a miserable, pure mischance.

Walking on the side-walk the very so "upbeat" Natsume couldn't find any better motivation than turning left as soon as he reached the park, without effort and driving force he knew that ten minutes could transform into a quarter or even a twenty if his movements where really inert, plus, he'd get to discover some beautiful sights, not cause it mattered anyway… so, he simply did.

 **Twenty minutes later:**

Arriving the school buildings he met up with his closest buddy Ruka Nogi and his girlfriend Hotaru Imai.

"Oh, hello, Natsume." Ruka greeted and approached his best friend with his arm crossed over his girl's shoulders.

"Good morning." Hotaru smirked with a crooked smile.

"Morning." He yawned and scratched his occiput.

"So, heard of the news?" Questioned the, oddly enough, open-handed Hotaru who patted the raven's head and handed over a daim-bag from her pocket.

"Want some?" She asked with cold, staring eyes. Ruka just bridled at the comment.

"Just as cold as always." Natsume goggled and opened the bag.

"Thanks. What was the news, by the way?"

"A supermodel named Mikan Sakura is going to transfer to our school during a couple of weeks. Narumi-san told us about it during Japanese class last Friday. "Ruka Nogi filled in.

"A supermodel, huh?" Natsume raised one eyebrow.

"Cool, seems like something intriguing actually is happening for once."

"You think so?" Hotaru objected.

"Why do you think I brought this candy pouch?"

"So, you're nervous?"

"Natsume…" Ruka laughed nervously.

"I don't think that… this is the right time."

"Oh that reminds me..." Natsume pointed at his satchel.

"I brought the movies I borrowed." He continued and pulled up the zipper.

"Here, thank you for the lending."

"No prob." Ruka smirked and fisticuffed his knuckle.

"Shouldn't we hurry, otherwise we will be late?" Asked Hotaru.

"Is there any rush?"

"Natsume!" Ruka glared.

"Alright, got it."

 **Attendance:**

"Good morning, class, it's nice to see you again! I hope the weekend was enjoyable?" And there the always so energetic and excited Narumi came in running through the doorway. Somebody should close that door for good…

"Yeah, I guess…" Some people at the front mumbled. Middle quiet and back "killer thoughts". Hotaru Imai, the short, black haired female which gave her a more mature look, with these purple eyes, sat at the middle area next to Kokoroyomi, also called Koko. Just a while ago her hairstyle had been just as long as reachable to the end of her back, but sceptic as she was she decided to cut it. Sumire Syoda, with her long, dark green hair and several distinctive curly strands at the front and green eyes, sat in the first row next to Wakako, her best friend. Natsume Hyuuga, light skinned with short raven hair and crimson red eyes, sat next to his "sidekick" Ruka Nogi, light skinned with blonde hair which bangs parts in the middle of his forehead and light blue eyes, at the back row.

"So class, I hope that you all are aware of the news? After all, our new student is soon arriving to the schoolyard's area!" *Rattle and whispers.*

"Till then I'll recommend you to pick up your learning processes books." _Him and his formalities… can't he just say books?_

"Sure, sensei…" They all "saluted in choir".

 **Ten minutes later:**

"And… here she is. Let me introduce you to Mikan Sakura, the famous super model."

Entering through the doorway stepped a young, healthy woman. Her brown, butt reaching, as smooth as silky hair was drawn back in a tall pony tail. Her brown, amber eyes was surrounded by a dark gray eyeliner, her lips "smeared" in light pink lip gloss, her body wrapped in the standard academy uniform consisting of a beige tartan plaid skirt, a white shirt, a tie and a jacket, and brown boots on her feet.

"Hello everyone." She greeted as she reached the master's desk.

"My name is Mikan Sakura, and from here on I will be your new classmate. I hope that we will get along well and, please, don't treat me differently from the rest of you. Right now, I would appreciate it if you considered me as a regular classmate with equal rights." She bowed gracefully with her hand placed above the spot of her heart.

"Now then, I hope it's alright if I call you "Mikan?""

"That's alright with me, sensei. Your name was Narumi, isn't it?"

"Correct! Okay, now you can freely choose an unoccupied seat, wherever you'd like."

 _This teacher surely is a merry one._

"I think I will do so."

 **After a few minutes searching:**

"Hello, would you mind if I stole this seat next to you?" She asked the raven haired boy who seemed rather bored as he sat there and read another book from what they probably where supposed to read, a comic for short.

"Huh?" He looked up.

"Sure." He shrugged lightly.

"Thank you." She smiled and sat down.

"Sakura-san, otherwise you have the opportunity to sit next to me, you know."

"Or me."

"Or me!" A several students asserted.

"It is fine, don't push away your already assigned neighbor for my sake." She giggled.

"Now class, let's introduce our course to our new student. What are we working with right now?"

"Japanese cultural history!"

"Right, and what are we reading about?"

"Psst, Sakura, wanna eat with us during the lunch?" Asked Mochiage, the leader of a "tougher, cooler" gang, still no comparison with Natsume's, including the "ice queen" Hotaru and the French man from his mother's side, Ruka Nogi, who was sitting one row bellow with two other guys next beside him.

"It's a nice offer, so I will think about it." She responded.

 **Eh… guess it's a "multi-chapter story" after all… /Break from my "dramatic heart sorrow" as I got stuck with writer's block.**

 **Whatcha think? Worth story to read or should I just discontinue on it?**


	2. Bad news?

**Yey, and she's back!**

 **No, evil spirit, disappear!**

 **Oh, right, forgot to introduce you to my "other" selves. In other words, I like to discuss with myself and act in different ways. Here's one for example. She's my cute little pet, very obedient and an optimist. Though… she doesn't like me very much.**

 **I said vanish!**

 **Told ya! Now, now, what kind of menace should I use today?**

 **None, out of my sight immediately!**

 **Isn't this quite "Natsukan" alike?**

 **Do not just "put together" and create your own words whenever and however you like it!**

 **Why not?**

 **Because I ordered you so!**

 **Alright, alright, my little "polka dot". /Ironically enough… I'm a lass.**

 **H-how could you say that?**

 **Duh, we're the same person, already…**

 **B-but still!**

 **Just relax, otherwise I'll leash you.**

 **Why would you do something like that?**

 **Quiet!**

 **Now, now, ladies and gentlemen, here's chapter two ^_^ (Third personality)**

 **Chapter two:**

 **Bad news?**

"Natsume!" Mikan called as she ran through the corridor with a panting breath. Under the wire she managed to catch hold of his shoulder and force him to halt as she herself had to kneel down and catch her breath before she could respire properly again and start talking in her regular manner.

"H-hey." She gasped with a friendly smile.

"Sorry to inconvenience and rush out to you like this out of the blue, but I wanna ask you something, if it's alright and before I forget?" Natsume who barely had noticed her appearance just raised one eyebrow and turned around to watch down at her over his shoulder.

"Oh, Sakura."

"Is it alright?" She asked a little quieter and even began to blush a little as she noticed how two students who passed by started to glance against them. Just as she realized it she quickly let go of his sleeve and looked away in another direction.

"Yeah, what is it?" He shrugged like nothing special.

"Would you… I-I mean, if you aren't busy… Would you perhaps, see it as a pleasure if I invited you as a VIP guest to a fashion event next week? Please, it would mean a lot since you, Ruka Nogi and Hotaru Imai are my first friends at this school. Actually… you're the first once who dared to communicate with me since kindergarten. I was always the odd kid standing out and therefore… I was so happy when you agreed to being my mates. I… I can't even describe this happiness of mine." She started to tremble a little as her eyes got glossy.

"Oh!" The pupils "expanded".

"I apologize…" She whispered with a lowered head, at least talked in a lower voice.

"I guess I… am a little hypersensitive. Please, forgive me? But, it would mean a lot. Think about it, okay?" And before she knew it, the bell rang.

"Gotta hurry, see you!" One instant later, she evanesced.

 _What's up with her?_ Was the first thought which plopped up inside the raven boy's skull.

"Natsume." Called another voice from behind. He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Imai, would you tell me what's wrong with your girl-friend today? She seems so oversensitive and scared, just like a frightened little kitty."

"I intended to ask you…" She murmured and bit on a pocky stick which she had grabbed from the open can in her right hand.

"You always eat when you're jittery or tense, don't you?"

"Yeah, it calms the nerves. Want some?" She offered.

"What is it this time then? Spit it!" He sighed another deep sigh and winkled a stick.

"This isn't the right place to speak. But… it's a serious topic, so be alert."

"Hey, buddy! Hey, honey." Ruka approximated them and leaned closer to kiss his girl on the cheek.

"So, what are you talking about?"

 _What's up with you? Why are you so cheerful?_ Was what he wanted to say, but instead he just kept silent and let Hotaru lead the conversation.

"Hey." She smiled and kissed his lips.

"Nothing, really, just… weather and wind, you know. What about you? How was your day?"

"Fine, baked anpan today on the domestic science. Think I outscored the whole class!" The blonde praised himself and patted his own shoulder.

"Did you spare some?" Incredulously the girl cocked her head and shook the now empty can.

"Of course!" One moment was all it took for him to pull out the bag from his pocket.

"Feels like I baked a ton. Since… a lot is saved in the home economics classroom's fridge. So, feel free to "eat"."

"Hehe, thanks a bunch!" Hotaru smirked and snatched the bag.

"So, something is wrong?"

"No, I just skipped breakfast today." Natsume thought to himself…

 _Should I object or keep my mouth shut?_

"Honestly?"

"Yeah, with hand on heart."

"Alright, I believe you." Unable to contradict as he hated to argument with his lover.

"Good, that's what I expected to hear." She commended and patted his head.

"Hey, wanna go to central town and take a milkshake during the free period?" Suddenly they both just stared up at him as if he were insane or something. _Natsume, proposing something to do… on a weekday? That's just… weird._

"Hey, are you sure you're feeling well? Maybe you should go and talk with the nurse or something?"

"Or the school counselor?"

"So what? Just cause I, for once, suggest something I'm gonna get excommunicated for it?" A flame slowly began to take shape in his palm, just as if he were lighting on his alice of vexation.

"O-of course not! It's just so sudden and so… unnaturally." Nervousness spread. _He wouldn't…?_

"Take it easy. Who do you think I am, heh?" Natsume appointed as he behold their upset faces.

Sorry, Natsume…"

 **Lesson:**

Mikan sat behind her desk and tried to focus on the division numbers in her notebook during the math class, but of some reason she didn't seem to be able to engage her mind to it. Instead, she lifted her gaze and glanced through the closed window. It was a rainy day and the raindrops pattered against the pane. The sky above was painted in a dark gray color and it seemed really cloudy outside. A sigh slipped through her lips as she looked back against the untouched pages and once again tried to focus. _Why, I shouldn't let it get to me so much… My mother, she is… I know that she is sick, but it's not like pity would make any use. Actually, it's just making it worse, a lot worse for both parties._

 **Summary:**

Two months have passed since Mikan first attendance at this school. One week ago her mother got ill and sick leaved her work, at first they thought that it just was a mild fever of over stress, but soon they realized that it was worse than that, Mikan, her dad and her older brother. Therefore the mom was taken into a hospital and has been there since three days back. All the relatives are rather worried over her condition and if she doesn't get better eventually the situation might be grave, as for Mikan, if it were to occur and her mom deceased… she probably wouldn't be able to move on.

 **After class:**

"Hey, Natsume!" It was Ruka who waved. Awaiting at the bus station Natsume looked up from his phone and eyed him with one hand tucked in the jacket pocket.

"You sure took your sweet time. Where is she?"

"She… said that she didn't feel well, so she took the train home." Ruka uttered and lowered his gaze.

"And Hotaru?"

"Couldn't make it either, cram class, you know."

"I see… so, how much time do we count with, before the last period I mean?"

"Under my watch… we should have more or less than thirty-five minutes on us."

"Good, wanna grab something to eat?" The raven questioned and tucked down the mobile in his pocket again after been sending the last message.

"Sure."

 **A while later on:**

"Wow, this Takoyaki is delicious. When did you even find this restaurant?" Ruka questioned in amusement and took another bite of the grilled octopus.

"I have my spare time…" Natsume shrugged with one shoulder nonchalantly and took a sip from his coke.

Right now they sat under a Sakura tree on a park bench next to a flowerbed with wither, flooded flowers. The rain still poured down from the clouds but luckily enough they had their hoods and doggy-bags, cover for the food.

"Natsume…" Ruka suddenly worded.

"What was it that you two… discussed before?"

"Oh, that? I have no idea since she wouldn't tell me, but apparently it was pretty weighty."

"Do you think… that it has with Sakura-san to do?"

"Truly, and she acted strangely in the morning too."

"I see…"

"Hey, what's up with that gloomy expression of yours? You who was so cheerful earlier, pull it together." The best friend exhorted teasingly and shoved the blonde with his elbow in the side.

"How come you're so positive, Natsume? We barely saw you smile before, now… you even joke around." Ruka smirked and hit him lightly in the forehead with his index finger.

"I don't know. It's strange, isn't it?"

 **At Sakura's residence:**

Mikan laid down in her bed with the pillow tossed over her head. The curtains where back drawn before the window, the shady room with dark wallpaper and tile flooring were somber and you couldn't glimpse even the smallest trace of light.

 _Mother… I can't stand this. How are you?_

She sighed and rolled over on her back as she glared up in the roof.

 _I wonder how dad and onii-san are doing. It's such a shame that I see them so rarely. Not even guaranteed once a week as we're working such different hours, I'm living by my own in a gigantic, marvelous house, fair dream for a normal teenager, but still… it's not good enough. Not without a family to share it with._

"What should I do? This is so depressing!" She claimed and drilled down her face in the pillow while she hugged it tightly. Out of the blue her phone blipped. It was a message.

" _Hey Sakura, heard from Imai what something's fucked up. Mind telling me what it is? Oh, and, I thought about it and if you want me there so badly, I think I will go, on the fashion event next week, so to say. /Hyuuga."_

 _Natsu-…me? Why would he… I-I mean, I was acting so differently this morning, but still he… does he really, care?_ The thoughts swirled around in her brain.

 _But, if he really do care, I can't just make him worry like that. After all, this isn't his problem, not his issue, so why should he?_

" _Oh, good to hear! It's fun that you wanna come. :)_ _Thank you, I appreciate your concern fervently. But, I'm alright. The thing is…"_

 _Should I… tell him?_

" _N-no…"_ She trembled on the fingertips.

" _It's nothing."_ *Sent.*

 _I'm sorry… I just don't want you to feel bad._

 **On the park bench:**

*Blip.* _Huh?_ Natsume felt how it started to vibrate in his pocket.

"And then it just poured down from the sky in a cloudburst! I-…"

"Sorry, Ruka, could you hold on for a minute?" Natsume asked as he silenced his friend.

"Oh, sure…" Ruka responded a bit confused while the dark haired picked up his mobile again.

 **Residence:**

" _Tell me."_ She read. _H-how am I supposed to reply to this? Now he want to know._

" _Honestly, it's absolutely nothing. ^^"_

" _I don't believe you."_

" _W-why not? Do you think I'm lying?_

" _Yes, since Imai told me it was a serious matter."_

" _So, you rather believe in her than me?"_

" _In this case, yes I do."_

"…"

" _Sakura, tell me, I won't shut down the mobile until you tell me what's going on."_

"… _Alright. But, please, don't pity me for it or something like that."_

" _Trust me, there is no risk."_

" _Ok, here it goes… My mom is ill and right now she's lying in a hospital. If she doesn't get better soon… it might be life threatening."_

"… _Is that it? You know, I lost my parents when I was 15 and since then… me and my little sister have been living all alone in a small apartment… Don't get me wrong. It's quite the secret and if you tell anyone about it I will burn your hair to dust."_

" _N-Natsume, I… I had… no idea… How do you… feel about it? Oh, and, of course not, you can trust me!"_

" _It's alright I guess, but it doesn't change the fact that we miss them. Be strong, Sakura."_

 **The town:**

And by that he shut down the phone again.

"You wrote for a while… who was it?" Asked the curious blonde.

"None of your business, nosey." The raven shrugged and crossed his arms over his chest.

"H-hey, take it easy with the Takoyaki! You almost smudged it in my face!" The blonde gasped.

A laughter slipped out from Natsume's mouth.

"You should be on your watch while you hang out with me, you know!"

"I almost… figured…" Teasingly Ruka elbowed him again in the side, this time with greater force than before which almost made him tip over.

"You little." And instead of a peaceful meal their presently situation transformed into a food fight.

 **End of chapter two.**

 **So… will the "contestants" in the fight get back in one piece to the "reality world" or will their dangerous fight cause some injuries? How will Hotaru work through cram class and how long will it take till Mikan regain her always so positive confidence?**

 **Wait and see in the next chapter of "Predictable love." ^_^**


End file.
